1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image used commercial goods creating apparatus, an image used commercial goods creating method, an image used commercial goods creating program, and a non-transitory recording medium storing the image used commercial goods creating program that create image used commercial goods using a processed image.
In addition, the present invention relates to a processed image judging apparatus, a processed image judging method, a processed image judging program, and a non-transitory recording medium storing the processed image judging program that judge whether an image is a processed image and judges the content of processing of the processed image.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, an image used commercial goods creating apparatus and an image used commercial goods creating method have been known which create image used commercial goods, such as photo books, collages, or postcards, using image data. In addition, a method is considered which uses a processed image to create the image used commercial goods. For example, JP1994-327670A (JP-H06-327670A) discloses a candidate image display method and device which replaces an image inserted into a mount with another desired image and also discloses a structure which creates an album on the basis of the candidate image display method and device.
JP2001-346798A discloses an album creating apparatus and an album creating method which correct a plurality of images captured by, for example, a digital camera and arrange the corrected images in a layout frame to create an album.
JP2008-263710A discloses a composite image creating apparatus which gives priorities to a plurality of user images and arranges the user images on a template on the basis of the priorities to generate a composite image.